five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Itan
Introduction Itan is a part of the Watcher Race and is an elite soldier of Rakuen, serving under Konton's elite team, the Nine Dark Circles. He has been given the designation of the 6th Circle: The Hersey, he is also known as Itan the Hersey. 'Background' 'Appearance' Itan appears as a young man with shoulder length coal-black hair and fiery red eyes. He wears the standard clock for the Nine Dark Circles, but On the back of his robe, written in black, was the kanji for the word 'hellfire.' Personality Itan appears to be one of the calmer and more laid-back Circles, sitting casually in otherwise tense situations, like the exchange between Yoku and a soldier he later decapitated. He also appears to be a bit more reasonable and respectful than Yoku, telling the other soldiers to take the one Yoku killed out to be buried, showing that he at least has some respect for the dead when it's one of his own. He even defended his own decision when Yoku brought up that he could've disposed of it much more easily. However, he seems to have no issue with slaughter, gleefully taking part in the massacre of the people of Edolas. Although, the majority of his kills were revealed to be uniformed soldiers and not civilians. As benefiting for his title, "The Hersey", Itan behavior is quite contrast to his fellow Circles, Itan has shown to be more pleasant and more sociable with other people, even more respectable towards his enemies, as he admired the self-restraint of the Seven Saint Warriors for not taking up for war for centuries. He also seems to more of a peace-keeper when it comes to his fellow Circles infighting, as he quickly stopped and reminded Yoku to calm himself. Itan also appears to be gentle with the people with Rakuen, as shown when he arrived to Konton's Palace, he genuinely told the messenger to take a break and complimented her on her job. He also gets along with his lone Court member Yūko, even asked her she didn't have to be so formal with him. He also is fond of children as shown after his meeting with the other Circles, he went to a orphanage where he often visits, and appears to be very gentle with the orphans and greeting them with genuine affection. He also believes that everyone should hold to their own personal beliefs, as he believes that what sets living things apart from each other are their beliefs, and as such we should cherish and stick with them. He respects other peoples beliefs, even encourages others to follow their own as well. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campagin' Relationships Coalition Nine Dark Circles Court Yūko Yūko is Itan lone Court member, and Itan has a positive relationship with her (contrast to how Yoku treats his Court). While Itan doesn't demand for any formalities from Yūko, when she addresses him as "Master Itan", saying as her lone Court member that gives her special privileges, but Yūko treats Itan with immense respect and insists that she couldn't address him without his titles, as she believes that would be disrespectful. Yūko takes her teachings from Itan very seriously, as he told her how everybody belief sets us apart and we should stick by them. She might posses feelings for Itan, as she blushed when praising him. She follows his order on looking after a local orphanage, and like Itan she appears to be fond of the orphans as she smiled happily when Itan greeted them. Rakuen Orphans Itan is surprising kind when it comes to orphan children, as he makes frequent visits to his local orphanage. He leaves his lone Court member Yūko in charge over watching the orphanage, and the orphans are always happy and joyous to see Itan, and in return Itan is always happy to see them, treating them with kindness and affection. Alliance Despite being enemies, Itan doesn't seem to badmouth them or belittle them, unlike most of the other Circles. He might have a level of respect or sympathy for them, as inwardly he lameted how the people of Rakuen consider them "villains" and the Coalition as the "good guys", and apologized to them as they had to die. Seven Saint Warriors Itan holds a level of respect for his Menou equals, as doesn't bad mouth them and admired them for their self-restraint after the leader's death, over not going to war back then. Powers and Abilities As one of the Nine Dark Circles, elite soldiers handpicked by Konton himself, Itan is without a doubt one of the strongest characters in the series. As one of the Circles, he has authority over his own Court and any other lower-ranked soldiers in Rakuen. He was strong enough to slaughter a good portion of Edolas in the Royal City with the help of Yoku. Chitsujo, the Being of Order, claims that the Nine Dark Circles are as big a threat to the Alliance and the Acts of Chaos, putting Itan on the level of several central antagonists from the source manga. Immense Reiki Power: As a member of the Nine Dark Cirlces, Itan holds an immense amount of Reiki energy, being able to match up to those at the levels of Soul Reaper Captains, Saint Wizards, Kages and Emperors. As such he can be able to match with the Seven Saint Warriors, who are an equal threat level to the Acts of Chaos. Art Iran's Art has not been confirmed, but it is heavily implied that since Yoku uses his hands like blades, Itan was the one who used the blue fire during the destruction of Edolas' Royal City. These flames cannot be extinguished. Even Chitsujo himself could not do this, as he had to call for Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin and a Seal Master, to seal the flames in sealing scrolls. 'Trivia' Category:Watcher's Race Category:Coalition Category:Nine Dark Circles Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Five World War Series Category:Male Category:Immense Power Category:Rakuen Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Military Personnel